Mistake is Just A Mistake
by Lady Sango Taijiya
Summary: When you think life will be perfect..well... it's not. An engaged Miroku and Sango will have to face such obstacles on how how true love must be treasured in a lifetime. In-progress. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW... your thoughts and opinions are important to me
1. Chapter 1

Mistake is Just a Mistake

(Disclaimer: No need to worry. I don't own InuYasha. Just Chill.)

Chapter One: The Beginning of the End

"Yes, Miroku.. I would love to marry you."

This day couldn't be any better and brighter. Those words are ringing in his ears like the most perfect melodies of the music. Her voice sounded so serene and magical like an angel singing songs in heaven. As she said those words, he slipped the 8-carat Hearts on Fire diamond ring on her left ring finger that he had been carrying for a month, waiting and planning thoroughly for the perfect moment to pop the question. Now that the moment has finally come, there nothing else that Miroku could ask for in his life.

_Yes, Miroku…_

Miroku felt speechless, his chest pounding hard in excitement and total happiness. He quickly stood up from his one-knee position and pulled his beloved into a full, warm embrace. He closed his eyes, thanking the heavens, that his life will be changed. He and his beloved could hear the applause from the people in the restaurant- the customers cheering and wishing them well, the waiters and manager doing the same gestures. He knew that this is the moment in his life that he will never regret and never forget - the most beautiful woman he had ever met will become his wife.

She could feel her tears falling down on her cheeks. As she wrapped her arms around him tightly, she closed her beautiful brown eyes, her mind mentally rewinding at what would be her most unforgettable and most special time in her life. She never expected for this to happen, especially, she couldn't believe that she is now engaged to a man that she loved the most.

"Oh, Sango… You have no idea how happy I am at this moment," Miroku whispered softly on her ear, smiling.

"I could say the same, Miroku…" Sango whispered back, her head leaning against his shoulders. They were on each other's arms for a little bit more as the applauses and cheers are still present in the Ai Room, where the most expensive restaurant is located at the Westside Tokyo, and one of the most difficult restaurants to reserve since it's only exclusive for medium- to high-profiled faces of Japan.

Miroku is one of the most famous people in Japan. He is the heir of Kazaana Electrics and Kazaana Telecommunications, which a company holds 90 control over Japan's electricity and largest company for phone services in competition of Nokia. His father, Mr. Mukuro Houshi, is the CEO of both companies, but since it was announced in the papers and media that he is going to retire and Miroku, his only son, will take over both companies. This announcement soared from Japan to worldwide- making him known as the youngest multi-billionaire in the business world. Only 26 years of age, not only his name scattered around the world, but more negotiations from other foreign companies want to do business deals with him, so he gets to travel around the world, meet other wealthy people and companies… and women.

Miroku also hold the reputation as the "ladies' man". With his great physique, a charming smile, a flirtatious attitude added by very rare purple eyes, women would swoon at the instant they see him. Not only he's well-known in the business world, but he's social status is set to a high-profile celebrity.

Then things turned upside down for him when he met her: Sango. She was definitely an enigma to him. Three years ago at a conference meeting in France, neither of them expected that fate would bring them together at such interesting circumstances. Looking back at the memories when they first met, it couldn't help but bring such a grin on his lips.

_Whistling on his way to room F5665, his eyes scanned the whole view of the inside five-star hotel. Admiring the arts, he could see Monet and Rodin's artworks. He was pretty fascinated about how the hotel windows are partially designed with modernized stained glass and the section where it looked like the Hall of Mirrors of Versailles. He just nodded at each art piece he passes by as he continued whistling, continuing his observation of the hotel's architecture._

"_Hmm… interesting hotel… modern with a touch of classics," Miroku spoke to him. Little was he aware that someone was going towards his way. The figure was also too occupied with the pile of folders she carried on her arms as she could barely see her way to the hallways. Too late, both of them knocked and dropped their belongings: Miroku's suitcase and the girl's folders. Silently thanking the papers didn't fly all and scattered all over the floor, Miroku helped the girl pick up the fallen folders and handed them to her._

"Je suis très desolé_, _mademoiselle_ (I'm very sorry, miss)_,"_Miroku apologized and helped her on her feet, gently gripping her elbow for support. When they both stood up, with their things all picked up, the girl gave an almost smile but then turned to a frown, a small glare of disapproval and a slight disgust._

"_..Oh… It's just you..." the girl replied in Japanese, but in cold monotone, surprising Miroku with her answer. The girl kept her intense eyes at him for few seconds and turned around, continued to walk away and went to her destination. Miroku just stood there, shocked and speechless as he just watched the girl walking at a quick as if to get away from him like he was some kind of a walking plague. But he standing there still, wasn't anything to do about her "greetings" to him, yet it was a whole parallel universe that he just entered. He was rather fascinated at her feisty, yet vivacious attitude; her long brown hair swaying on her back as she walks; her brown eyes twinkled like sparkling gems when she looked at him; and her face that he described that it's beyond the face of an angel, but rather a goddess… His dream goddess._

"…_wow…" was all Miroku could say. As he saw the girl disappear from his sight, he softly sighed dreamily and shook his head with a smile forming in his handsome face. Her face was now painted at the back of his mind and there was no way of erasing it. It will be forever planted in his head as he repeating the lovely girl's features again and again, hoping that he will bump into her again._

_As he began taking his steps again and found the conference room, he opened the door and closed it behind him. The sight of the other company members present in the room didn't register in his mind as it kept drifting back at the mysterious woman she met, he was still in a disillusionment that he failed to give a proper reply to one of the members in the room._

"_Ahh, Monsieur Houshi, welcome back to Paris. So, what has made your day so pleasant today?"_

"…_ahh, what a great ass she's got."_

_His own answer finally hit him and snapped him back to reality when he received such awkward glances from the other people in the conference room, later backed up with fits of laughter as Miroku nervously laughed along, slightly blushing in embarrassment._

"Uhh… Miroku…You can let go now and… can we go home now?" Sango said as she slightly stammered and blushed lightly as she could see some people across the room began staring at her and Miroku. Miroku gently pulled away, releasing her from his embrace as he looked down at her and smiled, his hand brought up to her cheek and caressing it, then he slowly closed his eyes and as he pulled his head down and pressed his lips onto hers. Sango blushed more as she closes her eyes and gladly returned his kiss. Neither of them cared that there are people around the restaurant looking at them at awe and amazement and slight annoyance that they put on a public display of affection in the middle of the room. Both of them felt great satisfaction and happiness. They love each other and nothing will break and tear them apart. Finally, both of them pulled away from the kiss and smiled at each other.

"Come on, my bride-to-be… let's go home," Miroku whispered as he kissed her cheek one more time, helping Sango by pulling out her chair for her and walked out to the door, together with their fingers intertwined as they are waiting outside for their limo driver.

"So what were you thinking a moment ago, Miroku? It's like you fell in a frozen time or something," Sango asked as she turned to face him. Miroku just chuckled and looked at his beautiful fiancée.

"Oh nothing to worry, my dear… I was just thinking about your perfectly-shaped derriere, that's all."

There were no words he heard after his reply, but instead, he got a smack on the back of his head. He just grinned at his annoyed Sango…

"Hentai."


	2. Chapter 2

Mistake is Just A Mistake

Chapter 2: Cord-ial Entertainment

(Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha… I wish.)

_HOUSHI AND TAIJIYA ENEGAGED!_

_POWER COUPLE: WEDDING PLANS AHEAD!_

_MIRSAN ENGAGED: WILL EXCHANGE WEDDING VOWS!_

_MIROKU AND SANGO: "I DO"s TOGETHER IN THE FUTURE!_

_BILLIONAIRE BACHELOR ENGAGED TO HOTEL HEIRESS!_

_TOO LATE LADIES! HOUSHI IS TAKEN!_

"What the --! Is this for real?!" a white-haired young man screamed as he snatched and scanned the details of the newspaper from Miroku, who was grinning the whole time and couldn't contain himself from being so happy.

The news came out two days after he proposed to Sango at the Ai Room. To himself, he was not that surprised that that announcement already printed into the front pages of the major newspapers and magazines circulating around Japan. Although, he wished that the news didn't come out quickly because he wanted to surprise his and Sango's family and friends about their engagement, but it is too late now that their lives are now pretty much watched by the public eye since the beginning of their relationship.

"Yes, Inuyasha. That's for real, alright. I am engaged to Sango," Miroku calmly stated as he looked at his still-surprised best friend and business partner. He smiled as he gazed at Sango's picture at the side of his office desk, with a smile that he thought was heartwarming and genuine. It couldn't help but bring a light in Miroku's face that even Inuyasha can't explain. His best friend is definitely in love.

"So… does that mean you're ready to give up all that bachelor-celibacy status of yours? Feh, you surely got hit with Cupid," he smirked at he typed something in his laptop. Miroku softly chuckled as kept looking at his fiancée's photo, caressing the side of the frame, memorizing her most beautiful features.

…_roku…_

"Miroku!"

"Huh? Oh yes, Inuyasha? What is it?" Miroku jerked and snapped back to reality as turned to look at him, adjusting his seat position when someone knocked on the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Houshi. There's a Ms. Taijiya on Line 3," the secretary announced as she peeked he head through the door. Inuyasha shook his head as he noticed his friend grinning, looking giddy when she mentioned Sango's last name. Then in an instant, Miroku kept his professional composure, clearing his throat and gave a slight nod at her secretary.

"Thank you, Koharu… I will take it from here," Miroku said as she smiled softly and closed the door behind her. Then, he picked up the phone and pressed Line 3.

_(over the phone)_

"_Hello, is this Mr. Houshi?" a lady asked, sounding happy, giggling over the other side of the phone._

"Yes, this is Mr. Houshi," Miroku answered slowly, a little surprised that it wasn't Sango's voice. But then when he heard the phone clicked, he could still hear the girl's voice. She must have not hanged up the phone properly, he thought. As he was about to hang up the phone himself, he overheard the girl's voice.

"…_oh my Gosh, can you believe Taijiya-sama is engaged? Ohh, I am so jealous of her…" the first girl said._

"_I know… she's so lucky she's gonna marry Houshi-sama… He's handsome, rich, and so nice… He's got all the package…" the second girl said and giggled._

"_Ahh, I know! And did you hear his voice? … He sounds like a God… I bet he's very athletic… Very macho…" the second girl giggled back._

"_Wow…what a fairy tale… I wish I was married…" another girl said as she sighed dreamily._

"_YOU ARE!" The other two girls yelled at the other girl, and then they softly laughed at the girl's ingorance. Then, they softly whispered at each other when they talked more about Miroku._

Then his smile returned when she heard few more girls giggling and softly laughing when he heard another dominant female voice that he surely recognized. He just enjoyed listening the slight chattering at the background. Ever since he and Sango became a couple, he knows that it will take time before the usual routine of girls gossiping over the phone, he just put it on a moderate volume on the speaker phone.

"Hey, Miroku… what's all the noise on the phone? Are those women I hear?" Inuyasha paused at his work on his laptop when he stood up and walked at the side at Miroku's desk with a small suspicion.

"Shh, Inuyasha… Just listen… It's entertainment… You wanna know who Sango is? Here…" Miroku whispered softly as he looked at him. Inuyasha just shook his head and crossed his arms, his amber eyes on the speaker and and his unusual dog-like ears perked up, listening over the feminine voices.

"_Shh, Kairi… we need to be quiet… Taijiya-sama might catch us."_

"_No she won't… she is still at the meeting with Higurashi-sama… anyways, about Houshi-sama… aren't we gonna be cute together… SAYAKA HOUSHI…. Oh, that's so perfect, don't you think?"_

"_Haha, no… KAIRI HOUSHI is much better…"_

"_Girls, you two need a life… There's no way Houshi-sama will like both of you… He's already engaged with Ms. Sango… But, you know… If I was still single.. Mmm… Me and Miroku Houshi will be the perfect couple…"_

"_Hahaha, yeah right, Maika…" Sayaka and Kairi laughed. Then the noises stopped when a loud bang of the door was heard in the background._

"Now, this is the fun part… Just wait," Miroku whispered again at his best friend, smiling as he turned his focus to the phone as he knows the cue of the door.

"_Taijiya-sama!" the three girls exclaimed in unison._

"_Well, well, well… If it isn't my three adorable yet nosy associates…" Sango said sarcastically. Sango bit her lower lip, preventing herself from smiling._

"_Uhh… we were just… Um… Uh…" Sayaka stammered as she looked at Kairi and Maika to fill in the words._

"_We were just… doing a research… Yes, that's right… We were doing a research," Kairi filled in. The other two girls nodded, agreeing each other at their made-up "legitimate" excuse. Sango just nodded at them, pretending that she understands that they were working on a "project"._

"_Huh… right… and you're 'working' on your project HERE? Using my…PHONE?" she crossed her arms and cocked her head at the direction where the phone on her desk was improperly placed. The girls looked at each other, then looked at her and laughed nervously, knowing that they are already caught._

"_Uh… we're doing outside research?" Kairi said slowly, smiling awkwardly at the female authority._

"_Yeah, yeah… The three of you may go back to you offices now… If I catch you again… no more pizza for snacks," Sango warned as she looked at the three guilty associates, once again, caught that they brought boxes of pizza one time and forgot to throw the empty boxes on the garbage, leaving their offices attracted with flies the next day. Then, she just chuckled and shook her head._

_When she looked at the phone, there was a green light blinking softly, indicating that there was an outgoing call made. She approached her bureau, looked at her office telephone, and found out where the line is connected to._

"_Having fun with all the girl talk, Miroku Houshi?" Sango said as she sat on her executive chair, smiling._

At the other side of the phone line, Miroku couldn't help but laugh a bit at her question. He adjusted his seat position once again as his voice returned to normal volume.

"Hehehe, I guess it was a little entertaining hearing them with their dream fantasies… Inuyasha thinks so, too…" Miroku chuckled when Inuyasha slightly punched his arm, slightly glaring at him. They could hear Sango laughing over the phone.

"_Hehehehe, Inuyasha… Miroku's lechery finally rubbed some on you?" _Sango asked jokingly, chuckling still. Miroku chuckled also when he saw Inuyasha blushed a bit and yelled a bit over the phone, "Feh, I am immune to it. Believe me, Taijiya… I will never be like him."

Sango just chuckled a bit at Miroku's friend. Then she turned her attention mainly on his husband-to-be.

"_Hey Miroku?"_

"Yes, Sango, my dearest, adorable, bride-to-be?" Miroku answered over the phone that made Sango blush.

"_Kagome invited us to go to her 'advanced birthday' party after work. Do you want to go?" _Sango asked.

"Of course, love. That sounds great. And will you tell her 'Happy Birthday' for me in advance, too?"

"_Thank you, Miroku! You're so sweet! Sango-chan sure is lucky to have you…" a high chipper female voice interrupted over the phone._

"Hey, Kagome! Thanks for that compliment… We would love to go to your party. I'm sure it will be fun," Miroku replied. He knew Kagome Higurashi, Sango's assistant and best friend, after Sango and he went out on their first date. Kagome was tough, but very sweet girl, and her friendship with Sango is much described more like a bond of sisterhood. If it weren't for Kagome's reluctant approval, Sango wouldn't have gone out with him. He had a lot to thank Kagome for- his beautiful future with Sango.

"_I'm sure it will be a lot more fun if I have a boyfriend to dance with me," _Kagome admitted and laughed a bit with her own joke.

"Well, I know somebody who's perfect for you… Can he come with us later?" Miroku quickly said, sounding a little excited. Inuyasha mouthed words of disapproval and protest when Miroku just ignored him.

"_Great! That will be perfectly fine! Oh, I have to go to a conference in 10 minutes… Anyways, I'll see you later and congratulations. Bye now… here's Sango…" _Kagome's voice faded as she left before Miroku could answer and Sango's voice emerged.

"_So… I'll see you later?" _Sango said.

"Of course, my dear… I love you…" Miroku's heart soared at the last three words. If Inuyasha weren't there, he would repeat those words over and over again.

"_I love you, too, Miroku…"_ Sango sweetly replied as the phone line later went dead. Miroku smiled as he pressed the Speaker button off, the met a pair of amber eyes glaring at him.

"What did you just do, Houshi? Did you just set me up on a blind date?!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Inuyasha, it's about time you get over Kikyo. Trust me, Kagome is a nice girl," Miroku just waved his hand at him, assuring Inuyasha that everything will be fine.

* * *

After work, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha got off the car as they entered a nice-looking venue which Kagome told them to go. As they entered the Shikon ballroom, they opened the door and it was pitch black. It was nothing like Kagome said- lights, music, and a lot of people. Nothing.

"Sango, are you sure this is the room?" Miroku asked, holding her hand protectively as they entered a completely dark room.

"Yes, I'm very sure… I even wrote it down to make sure we're in the right place… I wrote _Shikon Ballroom_… and there is only one ballroom with a name like that. Hopefully, Kagome didn't give me the wrong place… You know how she forgets sometimes," Sango said as her eyes squinted in the darkness around her, looking for a switch to produce some light in the room. She was holding Miroku's hand to prevent herself from tripping as they helped each other out looking for the switch.

Moments later, Inuyasha first called out that he found the light switched as he kept his hands attached to the wall as he tried to locate it in the lightless ballroom.

"Found the switch, you guys," he said as he flicked the lights on.

"_SSSUUURRRRPPRRRIIIIIISSSSSSEEEEEEE!!"_

Miroku and Sango gasped and quickly held onto each other. Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango protectively. Both in total shock and surprise, their eyes are both widened at the sight before them: there was Kagome, with Sayaka, Maika, and Kairi with the rest of Miroku and Sango's co-workers, staff, and especially, Miroku and Sango's family and friends.

Speechless, they just stared at everyone with huge smiles on their faces. They looked at the huge banner at the top that states: CONGRATULATIONS, MIROKU AND SANGO!

A big and tall object in the middle that they guessed that it was their engagement cake. People that they knew are present there, and Kagome, which both of them looked at the same time, just gave a huge grin.

"Surprise?"

Still, no words came out from their lips. Miroku and Sango just stood there in front of the door… speechless.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Mistake is Just A Mistake

(Disclaimer: Still, I do not own Inuyasha… still wishing.)

Chapter Three: Surprise Party

"Feh, this surely isn't a birthday party like your friend said."

Inuyasha smirked and crossed his arms, shrugging as he looked around the room with the people still wearing their grins in their faces. Miroku and Sango just looked Kagome who was approaching towards them and gave them a warm embrace.

"Come on, now, you two. This is great, isn't it? Everyone is here," Kagome said as she looked at them cheerfully. Sango just smiled and nodded as she turned to Miroku, her smile widened and looked back at Kagome "Yeah, it is great." Now, it was her who pulled Kagome into an embrace, thanking her at the surprise.

"Aww, Kagome… You shouldn't have," Miroku smiled as he looked around the room with their friends and families altogether.

"Oh, by the way,this is Inuyasha. He's my business partner and close personal friend," Miroku grabbed Inuyasha by his sleeve and placed him in front of Kagome. Inuyasha softly gasped when Miroku practically shoved him in front of the dark-haired girl. Inuyasha swallowed, looking at the girl, blushing lightly when he almost bumped in front of her. He smiled nervously as he looked at Kagome, who was slightly blushing, smiling a bit.

"Hi," Inuyasha greeted nervously, stammering. When Kagome smiled at him, Inuyasha smiled back.

"Hello, Inuyasha. Nice to meet you," Kagome greeted back.

"So… uhh… You did all of this, huh? It's very nice," Inuyasha complimented.

"Yes, I did… thank you… uhh… do you want something to eat or to drink?" Kagome asked.

"I surely would love to have something… Want to come?" Inuyasha asked as he offered his hand. Kagome blushed, nodded at him, and then took his hand as he walked with her to the table.

"They both sure look compatible with each other, aren't they," Miroku smiled as he looked at his friends and then to his fiancée. Sango wrapped her arm around his as she looked back at him and smiled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they're going to end up together," Sango winked at him as he leaned down and kissed her. Miroku smiled, couldn't help but feeling overjoyed that he's going to be married with the most perfect woman.

"Now, let's go meet and greet everyone, shall we?" Miroku offered as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Sango nodded as they walked in the middle of the ballroom and greeted their guests.

* * *

As the night progressed, everything went as planned. Friends and co-workers in both the electric and hotel companies congratulated the couple, sending their best wishes. The night went very special for the couple when both of their fathers appeared, the two of the most powerful people in the business world, Mr. Houshi of Kazaana Electrics; and Mr. Taijiya, Sango's father, of Hiraikotsu Hotels.

"_Miroku, everyone knows that fate works in such interesting ways. I remember the time you told me that you thought you will never find someone right… But, look at this moment. You are now engaged to the most beautiful girl… She is well-respected because she respects everyone… And for that alone, she certainly is a genuine person… And Sango, my dear…welcome to the family."_

Mr. Houshi ended his speech as he raised his champagne glass. Then, he gave the microphone to Mr. Taijiya as he looks at his only daughter, his baby girl. Sango looked at his father, smiling, mouthing words of appreciation and love.

"…_Sango, what can I say? You surely are a tough girl… You always know how to take care of yourself… You're a very strong person… Just like your mother… I know she is not here with us physically, but she is always with us in our hearts… She surely will be proud of you… _

_And, Miroku… I can see that you two are truly in love… Promise me to take care of my daughter… She is one of a kind… And… Welcome to the family."_

Applauses roared across the room when the two men made speeches about the couple, later approached the groom- and bride-to-be, giving Miroku and Sango a warm embrace, welcoming them to each family. At that time, the two people of the most powerful companies will officially emerge; not only by marriage, but the two companies will unite. This will be a big impact on Japan and world history.

After the short and special program, the music was turned on and the dance floor was packed, the fluorescent lights dimmed and colorful lights twinkling in the dark, some showing off their dancing skills and some enjoying the lively beats. Inuyasha and Kagome danced together as did Miroku and Sango, enjoying in each other's arms as they swayed with the music. After many songs of fast, lively rhythmic songs, the music morphed into sweet, slow and romantic. The dance floor was cleared except Miroku and Sango, dancing in the middle as they are in each other's arms. The room went quiet as everyone watched the couple in awe and amazement, letting the slow melody move their feet.

"Everyone is looking at us, Miroku," Sango whispered softly, only he could hear. She took a glace on her side where everyone in the room has set their eyes on them. She blushed when she looked at them, who were murmuring indistinctive words and smiling at them. As she set her eyes on her beloved, she watched him smile as he kissed her cheek. She blushed more when she heard whistling, cheering, and whoo-ing when they saw Miroku planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I know, my dear… But you better get used to this, my love, you know we will have to do this again during our wedding reception," Miroku whispered on her ear. Her body tingled when she felt his breath on her ear, and no one could ever make her like that but only him. _He is truly the one for me_, she thought, feeling in pure satisfaction.

"Yes… we sure will," she smiled as she adjust her arms around his neck, wrapping them a little more securely. Then Miroku pulled her closer, his arms circling around her waist a little tighter, their bodies pressed into each other. They could feel each other's warmth, enjoying the feeling that they are holding onto each other like there's no tomorrow. They gazed at each other's eyes, chocolate brown meeting with a rare but beautiful purple eyes, reading them like open pages of a book, looking for the deep meaning of each other's feelings.

"I love you, Sango," Miroku said softly as he gazed into her irresistible brown eyes.

"I love you, too, Miroku," Sango answered in total confidence as gazed at his most handsome face.

As the music starts to fade, Miroku leaned down and slowly captured Sango's lips. Their eyes closed at the instant their lips met, marking the moment as one of the unforgettable nights they shared together. Both hearts and minds melted into one as their kiss turned into deep and genuine, Miroku tilting his head as he kissed Sango like he is the happiest man on earth, pulling her much closer, the language of possession clearly stated as he wrapped his arms around her, signaling to any man in that she is his and his alone.

The room went in complete silence the moment their lips pressed into each other when everybody was about to cheer for them as the song ended. Their jaws dropped when the two people, who are obviously in love, are starting making out in the middle of the dance floor, including Inuyasha and Kagome, who sat together few tables away from the dance floor. They looked at each other, and then turned away slightly blushing. The people were whispering at each other at what they are witnessing as their kiss intensified, little known to the kissing couple that all the attention is on them.

"Ahem, ahem."

Both Miroku and Sango opened their eyes and slowly pulled away as their kiss broke of by their two fathers. Mr. Houshi and Mr. Taijiya stood side by side, few feet away from their engaged children, with a look in their eyes that sending them a message that made the two turn red. Embarrassed, Miroku and Sango pulled away from each other, Sango covering her face with her hands and Miroku lightly scratching the back of his head, chuckling nervously. The guests cheered loudly and wildly, as if the country won a war, celebrating victory.

"_Mi-ro-ku! Mi-ro-ku! __Mi-ro-ku!"_

"_Sango! Sango! Sango!"_

"_Kiss! Kiss! __Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"_

"_Whoo! Go get her, man!"_

Both couple blushed at the loud, repetitive chanting and they just replied with laughs as they just look at each other. When they looked at their fathers, Miroku and Sango received both welcoming embraces from them, understanding the two are completely and hopelessly in love.

* * *

When the party was finally over, Inuyasha decided to leave with Kagome, admitting to himself that he liked spending time with her. Since it's a Friday night, he agreed to hang out with Kagome later in the night, maybe go to a club. Bidding farewells and waving goodbyes, Miroku and Sango went inside to his car. They thanked Kagome for throwing the surprise party and then Miroku stepped on the accelerator, taking Sango to her home.

"Well, that was fun," Sango commented happily.

"Yeah, it sure was… did you happen to see the looks we got from everyone… especially from our dads?" Miroku said as he gave her a slight grin, making Sango red again from the memory of the two of them making out in front of everyone. _Well, I guess that was a real public display of affection_, Sango thought, making her blush more as her mind keeps rewinding at the moment on the dance floor.

"Oh… yeah… I hope Dad won't ground me for that," Sango said jokingly. Miroku chuckled at her statement, looking at her for a second and turned his focus back on the road.

Minutes later, Miroku arrived at Sango's house. He had visited Sango's home few times; he thought that it was something that he wouldn't expect from Sango. She chose a medium-sized house herself, even though her dad always reminded her to take the offer to get a larger house.

Though it was a pretty decent home, Miroku can still see a hint of class and elegance of the interior of the house. A busy girl, that she is, and is also the next heir to the Taijiya fortune, follows her little brother, Kohaku, who is still in college in America. She traveled all the time that she told her father it would be too impractical to get a big house without anyone actually living there the whole time. That was one of the characteristics Miroku admired about her: intelligence. He loved intelligent women but Sango stands out as the best.

"We're here," Miroku said as he pulled over to Sango's driveway. Grabbing her purse, she was surprised that Miroku already opened the car door for her, a perfect gentleman that will do as always for the lady. She smiled as she held Miroku's hand and stepped out of the car and walked her to her door.

Both of them stopped in front of the door and Miroku waited patiently as Sango dug for her house key and unlocked the door. Before Sango went inside, she took a moment and gazed into her beloved. Miroku smiled and reached for her left hand and lifted it up to his chest. Sango watched him when he leaned his face down and kiss the back of her hand, and it just took Sango's breath away. There was always something about him that only he can make her feel so special.

When Miroku lifted his head, he leaned closer to Sango, her hand still on his grasp. He looked at the engagement ring he gave to her, that still sparkled in the dark despite the lack of light; then, he shifted his eyes on her.

"Sango…" Miroku whispered hoarsely as he cupped Sango's cheek with his other hand, caressing it as if her skin was made of a finest silk, soft and flawless. He looked deep into her eyes, taking a deep breath and smiled at her…

"Promise me, my Sango, that you will never, _ever_, take this ring off… I bought this ring not just because of tradition that a man should give a woman a ring as the gift of his love her… but I had this ring made especially for you… this is a symbol… it represents you, my love…" Miroku began. Sango's heart raced as she listened closely, her undivided attention to him.

" This ring… is one of a kind… there is only one in this kind… that exist that is as precious and perfect as this… just like you," Miroku smiled once more, as he bent down and kissed her hand again, this time gently releasing it from his grasp.

Sango couldn't help but smile, her hand went up to his cheek, softly caressing it as he looked at him, full of love and devotion, "… Never… I promise you, my love… I will _never_ take this ring off from my finger… even on the tenth of a second," she vowed.

Satisfied with her promise, he leaned closer to her, both of his hands cupping her cheek, bent down slowly as he pressed his warm lips to hers. Sango followed, closing her eyes as she returned his gentle kiss. Their bodies are pressed together; they could feel each other's warmth around the cool night. Nothing could beat such a perfect moment; the full moon shone brightly in the night sky and the two of them sharing a passionate kiss that would never be forgotten so easily.

Their kiss became more passionately intense the longer they have stayed outside. They finally found the moment to stop and pulled away, leaving each other slightly catching for breaths.

"Stay with me… tonight."

Miroku's purple orbs widened in surprise. Such words coming out from his sweet and innocent Sango caught him totally off guard. He searched her eyes, hoping to sense some uncertainty that she might be unsure of what she just said, but somehow, her tone of voice was in complete confidence.

"Are you sure, my Sango? I know that you've… you know… never uh…" Miroku stammered and a kiss from her made him stop doing it. So much as how badly he wanted to do it with her, he couldn't just take her innocence away from her. He wanted to make it special for her on their wedding night. _Wedding night…_

"Yes, I'm sure, Miroku… I have no doubts."

Miroku felt speechless. His heartbeat raced as he just looked at her, with full of love in his eyes that he can only share it to her. Once more, he captured her lips, giving her the most loving kiss, his heart and soul included; letting her know that only she is his only true love.

The late night has spread throughout the sky, everything was in perfect paradise. Tonight, the bond of love will get stronger as Miroku and Sango will prove it that nothing would break them apart. This night will be most special as they would be together sharing their love for one another as their devotion to each will last in a lifetime.


End file.
